


I love you

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Mask always had trouble saying it back
Kudos: 2





	I love you

Aloha always had told him he loved him.

Mask wouldn't lie, he felt the same way, but he always had trouble saying it. Not that Aloha seemed to mind at all. 

Mask couldn't think how they got together, but he slowly grew to love the party animal. Even going to watch him surf one day, which surprised Aloha. But Aloha happily decided to talk to him, Mask slowly wondering how.

How did Aloha enjoy his own presence? 

He thought they would be annoyed with each other, though he later found out Aloha gets much more annoyed with Army than him or Skull. Even once complained one time how Army wanted him to change, to be “more liked” which Mask didn't know what the sergeant inkling meant by that.

Aloha was well loved by everyone, so he didn't know why Army would say that. Nor why Aloha wanted to be by Mask. Maybe they gotten better with each other, Mask didn't know as he paced around his house, trying to get himself to say it.

That he too loves Aloha.

The thing was, Mask was too embarrassed, and when he heard the doorbell rang, his heart skipped a beat.

It was now or never.

Mask slowly opened his front door, seeing Aloha, except Aloha looked upset.

Why was Aloha upset?

He decided for the two of them to sit together on the couch, silence passing by before Aloha finally spoke.

“Do you love me?” 

Mask couldn't help but to question Aloha, before Aloha told him what happened. What Army had said to him, which Mask made a mental note to slap Army the next time he sees him.

No wonder why Aloha look so down.

“What Army told you isn’t true, Aloooha” Mask spoke, wiping a small tear from Aloha’s eyes, which Aloha didn't even notice.

“I-”

Aloha couldn't finish his sentence before Mask lift up his gas mask, his lips connecting with Aloha’s.

The two stayed together like this, before they had to pull away, a certain blush appearing on Mask’s cheeks before he took a breath.

“I loooove you too, Aloooha.”


End file.
